2 I'll Love You Forever
by Kris Love
Summary: Jessie and James both narrate this funny and romantic story with a surprise ending.


I'll Love You Forever  
  
Dear Diary,  
I know I will probably never be able to tell this to another living soul as long as I live. You know it has been the roughest five years of my life and only one person has stood by me through thick and thin. Then again that's how long we've been together. Not together in the sense of a boyfriend and girlfriend (although, personally, I wouldn't mind if we could be together that way) rather we've been together because we're teammates. Teammates of Team Rocket.  
  
I put my pen down. Do I really want to write that much personal information in a diary? Well, if I don't put it down somewhere I will go insane. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that thick skull of his. He can be very annoying at times, but who knows maybe he just doesn't know any better. I sigh and look out the window.  
James and I have been through thick and thin with each other. We've lost many a Pokémon battle together, but somehow that has made our bond that much stronger. Ever since the day I met him something told me he was different than other males. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that he always carries this rose around with him. (I still don't know what that's supposed to say about him, but I hope it means he's romantic because.No, Jess, don't get your hopes up. He wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on earth. . No, Jessica, listen to me. .) "AAAAHHHH!!!!" I shout at the top of my lungs. James comes running in from the next room.  
"Jess, are you okay?" he comforts me. Trying not to show my feelings I back away from him and push him aside.  
"I'm fine. Leave me alone!"  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" I turn my back and stare out the window again. If I tell him how I feel he may think I'm crazy. I don't want to risk it.  
"I'm fine, James," I lie; how can I tell him the truth? I can't show him how I feel. He'll think I'm crazy.  
"Well, I'll be in the other room if you change your mind."  
"I won't change my mind, James."  
  
Dear Jessica,  
When you get this please go easy on me as I didn't know if I should ever give this to you or not. You see I thought I would put my thoughts down on paper because.well, you never seem to listen to me when I talk, so I thought I'd write to you instead.  
  
I put down my pencil. I have just returned from Jesse's room. She was screaming for some reason or another. I don't know quite how to explain it, but I feel kind of strange around her lately. It's not strange in a bad way it's that strange feeling one gets when they are seeing someone attractive. I think I've only felt that way once before, but it wasn't around Jesse; it was around someone called Jissiel, I guess that's how she spells her name. Anyway, I should continue to unpack my portion of the supplies, but I'd rather write my letter to Jesse. I pick up my pencil and start to write again. Whenever I'm around you, Jessica, something just seems so right!  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" I turn around and there standing before me was none other than Meowth himself. I sigh and decide to talk to him.  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Oh, not long."  
"Don't tell me you've been reading my letter." Meowth hops onto the table.  
"As a matter of fact, James, I have. Looks like you got it bad for her."  
"For who?" came a voice from behind us. Meowth and I turn around.  
"Uh! Hi, Jess!" I say sheepishly.  
"Who's the letter for, James?" Uh-oh! Hafta think of something fast!  
"It's not for anyone. It was for me, Jess. Someone sent me some fan mail." Meowth rolls his eyes at me. It was better than nothing. I think to myself. Jesse looks over at Meowth. Come on, Meowth, agree with me! Please!  
"Uh," Meowth looks confused and then looks over at me. I give him the sad-puppy-dog look. Meowth smiles as big as you please. "Meowth, that's right!" Jesse looks at the two of us and then heads back to her room and slams the door. "Way to go, Jimmy boy, you got us into trouble." I look back at my letter.  
"Sorry," I mumble. Meowth wanders over to me at the desk.  
"Youz really love her; don'tcha?" A tear falls from my face onto the paper. I nod. More tears fall. "Look, Jimmy, I don't know why youz jest won't tell her."  
"Meowth, you see the way she treats me. If I told her she would hate me more than ever. I just can't risk it." I bury my head into my arms and try to dry the tears.  
  
So what if James got some fan mail! I don't care. I just wish he would tell me that he loves me. . Forget it, Jess, he wouldn't love you if you were his own mother. . Jess, don't listen to that other voice; it's just trying to make you feel down in the dumps. . Well, it's working! . Now cut that out, Jessica! You know better.  
  
I leap onto the bed and try to block James out of my head, but it's impossible. I grab the nearest pillow. It "turns into" James' face staring back at me. I stroke it lovingly as if it is James' face. "Oh, if only I could tell you how I feel, James!" A knock comes at my bedroom door. I put the pillow down and go over to my suitcase to begin unpacking some more. "Come in," I call. It's James!!  
"Jesse, I just wanted to let you know I'm taking Meowth down to the pool. You can join us if you want."  
"Thanks, James, but I'd better get things put away up here." I turn my back to him in order to hide my smile.  
"Jess, are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine," I lie and place my nightgown in an open drawer.  
"You're acting a bit.bizarre lately." I turn around to face him  
"Really, James, you and Meowth go ahead. I just want to lay down a bit." James scratches his head.  
"I'm confused, Jesse, first you said you wanted to put things away now you want to lay down?"  
"James, just go have fun with Meowth. I'll be fine up here." James shrugs and walks halfway out the door.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, James, I'm sure. Now get going before I hit you. That would hurt, too since you don't have a shirt on." James looks down at himself  
"Yikes! You're right, Jesse, I don't have a shirt on!" I sigh, roll my eyes, and continue unpacking. James proceeds out the main door of our motel room with Meowth close behind.  
"See ya later, Jesse!" Meowth calls.  
"Bye, Meowth!" I say. Once the door slams I twirl around and begin dancing with "James" the pillow.  
  
How do I tell her that I love her? I could always give her one of my many roses and write her a poem. Or I could make her breakfast and.Forget it, James, she doesn't love you. She'll never love anyone like you. .  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" exclaimed Meowth. I look over at the little feline; he is busy getting his claws done. Wait! Getting his claws done?!  
"Meowth!" I call from in the pool. "Meowth!" I swim over to his general direction. He looks at me with this evil glare. "Meowth, we can't." Meowth puts a finger (or whatever cats call those little things that their claws are on) to his lips to tell me to hush up. I hoist myself onto the cement and climb out of the pool. "Meowth," I whisper in his ear, "we can't afford this!" Meowth glares at me. "He-he, ho-ho, ha-ha. Joke?!" I say jokingly.  
"Look, Jim, I know what I'm doing and I wish youz jest leave well enough alone. Jest go back to da pool an' practice ya'swimmin'. Okay?" Meowth replies and closes his eyes. Fine, I'll go back to the pool and do some more swimming maybe then Jess will come out and see what a fine swimmer I am.Forget it, James! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times she doesn't love you and she never will. Sigh! You're probably right. I am right! I'm the more sensible side of your brain, James Morgan.  
  
With those thoughts rambling in my head I wander back over to the diving board to do a swan-dive back into the pool and maybe someone else would notice me.someone maybe better than Jessica. Or maybe even Jessica herself if I'm really, really lucky.  
  
And I'll be your friend.and I'll be your lover too.  
  
I have put on a CD in my stereo to dance with "James" and keep myself entertained. I am twirling around my room. Then I dance right into the other room of our motel. I bump into a table. I stop dancing and look down. There is a piece of paper on the floor. I pick it up and think, This must be the fan letter James was talking about. I'm just about to put it back on the table when the salutation catches my eye.  
  
Dear Jessica,  
  
I sit down at the chair beside the table and continue reading.  
  
When you get this please go easy on me as I didn't know if I should ever give this to you or not. You see I thought I would put my thoughts down on paper because.well, you never seem to listen to me when I talk, so I thought I'd write to you instead. Whenever I'm around you, Jessica, something just seems so right!  
  
Then I see a small, dried up spot on the paper. It looks like water could've spilled on it or something else. I notice the stationary. The letter is written on. The stationary has roses on it. Roses!? Could it be James?! I've never seen his handwriting so I wouldn't know. It's got to be James! How sweet! . No, Jessica it isn't him. He wouldn't write you anything like that; especially not to you. Without any more thinking on that letter I put it down and head over to my luggage. I rummage through my stuff and finally find my swimsuit. I put it on, grab a towel, and head out to the pool.  
  
Splash! I hit the water and begin stroking around in the six feet of water. Tweet! Someone whistles at me. I turn around in all directions looking for a lifeguard, but instead I see.Jessica!? I begin floundering around. I faintly see Jesse put her towel down and run over to the pool. A wave covers my head and everything goes black.  
  
No! He has to be okay. He can't die! I then begin giving him CPR. "Cough! Cough! What the?! Jessica?! Am I in heaven?!" I sigh roll my eyes and walk over to my towel. I can't let him think that I saved his life. If he thought that then everything would be over between him and me as friends. Everything! "Jessica, did you save me?" I grab his towel from the table next to the beach chair I decide to sit at and toss it to him.  
"Yeah right, James. Why would I save you?"  
"Because." James stopped and then just took off running. I just sat in the chair and watched him run. I didn't run after him. Meowth walked over to me.  
"Uh hi, Jess!" he said. I still sat there watching into the sunset where James had ran just a few short seconds ago. "Jesse, are you okay?" Meowth asked putting his paw on my leg. I continued staring into the sunset. A tear came to my eyes. I blinked rapidly. I then picked up my towel and ran off in the opposite direction as James.  
  
I just can't tell him. I can't tell him I love him. I can't find enough courage to go after him. Maybe some day I will tell him. Maybe someday soon.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Jesse, I thought you loved me. I thought you cared, but now I see I was all wrong. You really do hate me. You really don't care what happens to me.  
  
All my thoughts were rushing in circles as I sat on my towel staring into the sunset, which had nearly vanished by now. Tears came streaming down my face.  
  
All you ever care about is yourself, Jessica.  
  
If he thinks I'm going to apologize he's got another thing coming. . No, Jessica, go find him and apologize.  
  
I wrapped myself up in my towel. I shivered as the cool evening air came around me. I sighed and thought back to everything that James and I had ever done together. It didn't seem right that we should just fight over the littlest things such as me saving his life. I wish I had gone after him, but if I had he would have gotten the wrong idea about me. Thinking I want to be more than friends and then I would probably scare him away. No, I did the right thing. Then why do I feel so bad?! Tears continued to stream down my face like a mad river overflowing.  
  
Jessica, if only I could have told you right then and there that I love you then maybe we wouldn't be so far apart right now. . No, James Morgan, you did the right thing. Then why do I feel so sad right now?!  
  
I began shivering as the wind picked up and blew through my blue hair. I wrapped the towel around me. "That's it!" I shouted out loud. "I'll go looking for Jesse and tell her exactly how I feel! What's the worst she could do? Hit me?! Well, I'm used to that by now." With that I stood up, wrapped the towel around me and started my quest to look for Jessica, little did I know that I was about to begin another quest as well.the quest to finding my true self.  
  
James, I don't care what you think of me. I'm going to tell you how I feel if it's the last thing I ever do.  
  
"James Morgan, I'm coming for you!" I exclaimed to the sunset and wrapped myself up in my towel and set off on my quest to look for James (little did I know that would also be the longest quest ever.it would also be another quest in itself.the quest in which I would find my true self).  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I am taking the longest walk back to the hotel I'd ever take, but anything is worth it just to find Jessica again. On the way back I came across a little girl with red hair. "Excuse me, sir," the girl says with tears in her eyes. I bend down. "I seem to have lost my hair barrette can you help me find it?" Just then I look at her hair. It's bright red, much like Jessica's. After an exhaustive search the two of us found her barrette in her bag sitting next to her. "My name's Jess what's yours?" she asks as I put the barrette back in her hair.  
"My name's James," I say. She has the same name as Jessica. I think to myself. Strange! "Well, I best be on my way. Have a good night, Jess!" I say and pat the little girl on her head. Within a few minutes I reach the motel and enter our room.  
"I was wondering when ya were gonna show up," Meowth says as I enter the room. He is sitting on our bed. "Where've you been?"  
"Out," I say and sit on the bed beside him. "Has Jesse returned yet?"  
"She's in her room, but actin' kinda kooky if youz know what I mean." I nod at Meowth even though I have no idea.  
"I'll just change out of these swim trunks," is all I say and reach into my bag of belongings. There I find a suit and decide to freshen up a bit.  
  
I'm so sorry. So sorry, James, I didn't mean to have everything go like this. I think as I look at "James." Maybe to make up for it I should put on this dress and go out looking for him. I think looking at the blue and white dress that I wore on New Year's Eve. "Meowth!" I call. "What?" Meowth says entering the room. "Has James returned?" "Yeah, but he's acting kinda kooky if youz know what I mean." I nod. "What are you doin', Jess?" "I thought I'd just get a little dressed up. Maybe he'll forget everything and we can go some place. Just the two of us." I then place a bow in my hair. "There now all I have to do is put this dress on. Meowth, please tell James to come by here in a couple minutes." "You're acting awfully strange, Jess." "Would you just tell him?" I ask as I slip the dress over my head. "Fine." With that he leaves the room. I begin twirling around in my dress as I look for my make up. I begin singing again. Within ten minutes there comes a knock at the door. "Come in," I say and seat myself on the bed. Much to my amazement is James wearing a blue suit.the same blue suit he wore for New Year's Eve. "Don't you look pretty tonight, Jessica." "As do you, Mr. James Morgan." I run up to him. "Oh, James, I'm so sorry about all this tonight. Can you ever forgive me?" "I already have, Jessica. Now how would you like to go out for a little dance around town?" I stare at him in amazement. "But, James, we can't afford." he puts his finger to my mouth and shakes his head. "Not another word, Jessica. Everything has been taken care of." Then he leans closer to my lips and removes his finger. "Besides nothing is too expensive for my one true love," he says and plants his lips on mine. I close my eyes and return with a kiss of my own for him. Finally after we pull ourselves away from each other."We'd best be going, Jessica, the dance won't last forever you know." "Oh, James, you're wonderful!" I say and with that he whisks me away to the main floor of our motel. There we see many people dancing. "Would you like to dance?" he asks me and extends his arm. "Oh, James, you bet I would." And we begin dancing. I told you he loved me. I think to my alter ego.  
  
Jessica, I do all this and more just for you. I wish you could understand me, but somehow I get the feeling you already do.  
  
As I dance across the floor with Jesse I gaze deeply into her eyes, and for the first time I don't see another teammate I see someone who cares deeply about me; I see a beautiful young woman who wants just the same things as I do: to love and to be loved, to be rich and to have someone to share that wealth with, to share experiences and to have someone share their experiences with her, to have a family and to have someone to share that family with, to have all that and more and to have someone to share all that and more with her. Jesse is a lot like me and I am a lot like Jesse. There are many things that I feel right now, but am not sure if I should tell he or not.  
I lead Jesse into a corner far from everyone else. "Jesse, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," I say gently. She looks up and me. As our eyes meet I feel faint. "Jesse, do you honestly love me more than anyone else in this world?" That was bad wording, James! . Oh shut up! We stop dancing and Jesse looks into my eyes. It feels as though there's a warm glow around us.  
"If I didn't why haven't I gone to the boss to ask for a new partner yet?" she says smiling and looking back into my own eyes.  
"Oh, Jesse, those are the words I wanted to hear for so long." Then I reach into my suit pocket with one hand. I pull out a little black box and get one knee and open the box. "Then, Jessica,.will you marry me?" A smile brightens on her face and she kisses me. Wrapping her arms around me she replies.  
"Of course I will, James Morgan. Yes, yes! I'll marry you." I hug her in return.  
"I'll love you forever, Jessica."  
"I'll love you forever, James Morgan." With that said I slip the ring on her finger and tell her some things that.well, just aren't fit to tell you right here in this story.  
  
"James, would you do me the honors of joining me in bed tonight?" I said sweetly as we entered our motel room that night. James blushed.  
"Anything for you, Jessica." Meowth stared at the two of us. "Looks like you get the whole bed to yourself tonight, Meowth!" James says and closes the door to my room behind us.  
"Excuse me for one moment, James!" I say sweetly as I leave him on the bed. I go to my diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I have finally told the man of my dreams how much I love him, and would you believe he is the same one who had told me that I am the woman of his dreams?! It's incredible. Now all we have to do is find a time when we will be able to get married. I only wish it could come sooner rather than later, but for now I will be happy just to be his teammate and partner in Team Rocket and in life. He will be my partner and teammate for life. Thanks for always listening to me, James, you truly are one partner and teammate that I am grateful for having. I'll love you forever, James Morgan, and forever is how long we will be teammates and partners. I'll love you forever!  
  
"Jessica, I'm waiting!" James calls sweetly. I look at myself in the mirror and decide to let down my hair and put on something a little more skimpy. "Coming, James!" I call as I slip into a nightie that's very short. As I enter the room James says, "Oh, Jessica, I don't know what to say. Only that I.I love you, Jessica. I'll love you forever." "No more words, James, I'm ready for trouble." "Then make it double," he says as we slip under the covers for a continuation of our fun-filled night. Just as the fun was about to begin. "Jigglypuff!" "Oh-no!" James and I said in unison as Jigglypuff started her song. "Well, at least we're already in bed," I said to James. "Yawn! Yeah, I guess," James said drowsily.  
  
The End?! 


End file.
